


Dark Side of the Moon

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Father! Michael, Gen, Gore, Human! Reader, Mother! Selene, Turned! Reader, daughter! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Kraven and his men walked in, eyes widening when they spied the empty cell, and Kraven snarled to Selene and Michael."Where is she?"Your mother replied."Where are you?"





	Dark Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is my first Underworld fic, and I would like to know how I did!

**Father! Michael Corvin & Daughter! Reader & Mother! Selene**

**A/n: I love Lucian, and I love Kraven. So, I've made it to where they lived. Congrats lol.**

* * *

The air was musty, smelling strangely of iron and grime. It was cold wherever you were at, the hard texture of the wall digging into the muscle of your back. As you slowly came to, you were suddenly made aware of the pounding in your head and the soreness in your bones. Your head felt tight on the right side, and there was a wetness in your side that was lukewarm and smelled. As you twitched, head rolling slightly as you began to wake up, you could hear the sound of chains moving. Slowly, your eyes fluttered open, and you grunted slightly, lips curling back in distaste at the bright light that rested against the wall. Raising your head, the bones within your neck cracked noisily, the soreness going away slowly after a few seconds.

Looking around, you observed that you were within a prison cell, iron bars all around you. Your clothes were ripped and tattered, blood slowly seeping from wounds beneath the ripped materials. Your jeans were practically shorts now, and your tank top had one ripped strap. In fact, there was blood everywhere on you. It was oddly comforting to know that it was your own blood, and not someone else's. However, when the reality of your situation settled in, you didn't find any comfort in the thought. Chills ran down your spine as you felt eyes watching you, and when you looked up, you were startled to see your mother and father in individual cells of their own. Their eyes were on you, concern flashing across their faces as you simply stared, looking like you were shocked to be in the predicament you were in.

"(Y/n)? Are you alright?"

You relaxed slightly, your father's voice comforting to you, and you licked your split lip, wincing at the taste of blood. Craning your neck to alleviate the residing soreness, you replied with a raspy and disappearing voice.

"I'm okay, I think?"

Your mother piped in, her brown eyes seeming to glare at the blood lining your body and puddling the floor where you sat.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Michael."

There was a certain edge to her voice that sounded like a mix of warning and fear, and it was an edge that you had never heard before. Surely, you weren't going to be affected too badly by the blood loss, were you? You grimaced as the pounding in your head got worse, forcing you to close your eyes and turn away from the light the best you could. It was then you could feel shackles around your wrists. Cold and tight, they had rubbed an angry ring of red, irritated skin around your wrists, and you cursed lightly as they stung from your minimal movement. Searching your brain for an explanation as to how and why you were all here, you vaguely remembered a car accident and the sound of fighting. However, if you had been in an accident, why weren't your parents beaten up as well? Your breathing became shallow, and you muttered to yourself, curling into the corner of the room.

"Great."

However, before you could rest for long, the door to the cell block slammed open, causing you to freeze with fear. Heart pounding, you listened as footsteps sauntered their way to the cells, a low chuckle sounding.

"Looks like the little one isn't so... _special_...after all."

Your mother snarled out, beating your father to the punch.

"You leave her out of this, Kraven. She has nothing to do with this."

The man named Kraven simply shook his head.

"Selene, she has  _everything_  to do with this. She's of your blood...and the Hybrids. A forbidden bond between vampire and werewolf...yet she is born a human? Don't you wonder why?"

Your father snarled out, yanking at his chains angrily.

"You shut your mouth, Kraven!"

Kraven snarled out.

"What? Do you not like hearing the truth? If it weren't for you, Selene wouldn't have betrayed the Coven!"

"Like that was my choice? It was her choice whether or not to save my life!"

Kraven slammed his hand against the bars, snarling.

"You both fucked up. Let's leave it at that."

Turning to your cell, he smirked as he spied your form shivering slightly from the cold and fear. Good. He liked that he had this control over you. Opening your cell, he could hear Selene and Michael yelling at him to leave you alone. As he approached you, you could feel your body getting tenser and tenser until you could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck.

"Do you fear me, girl?"

Putting on a brave face, you looked back at him, making a face of disgust.

"Who would fear a man with daddy issues? And my name is (Y/n), not  _girl_."

His face fell, twisting into anger, and he snarled out into your face.

"You'll learn to respect me."

"Hopefully, it's after you learn to shut the fuck up."

He grabbed the back of your head, twisting your hair within his fingers before slamming your face into the wall. A sickening crack sounded within the quiet room, and you cried out, blood gushing from your fractured nose. Taking the chains from their confinement, he proceeded to drag you out of the cell, causing you to kick and struggle the best you could. Hooking your foot around one of the bars of your father's cell, Kraven paused when you didn't move anymore. Your father grabbed your legs, holding onto you for dear life. His eyes were concerned, but hatred darkened his face as he snarled.

"You keep your fucking hands off of her, Kraven!"

"Do you want me to break your hands, or cut her legs off?"

Michael growled out.

"You can try all you want, but I'm not letting her go."

Kraven huffed before letting your upper half drop, causing you to groan as he slipped a knife from his pocket.

"So be it."

You called out with a dazed but coherent voice, light-headed from the concussing blow to your face.

"Let me go, Dad. I'll be okay."

Your father hissed, his grip tightening when Kraven got closer to him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's no way!"

Selene whispered to him, watching Kraven like a hawk.

"Michael, Kraven won't hesitate to cut her legs off. Let her go."

Michael looked conflicted before he hissed at Kraven, allowing your ankles to slip from his hands. Kraven smirked, tapping the bars with the knife.

"I knew you were smart."

Standing up, he grabbed the chains attached to your shackles and begun to drag you once more. You grunted when your upper half was lifted slightly, your head lolling to the side, and darkness overtook you, your screaming father the last thing you heard.

* * *

 

When you awoke again, you were strapped to a table, surgical equipment surrounding you and a gag within your mouth. There was a man and woman standing beside you, unnaturally blue eyes gazing at you. Kraven was at the foot of the table, staring at you with a finger to his chin. He was staring at you, speculating and thinking, and it made you uncomfortable as he stared. He asked, taking a finger and running it along one of the cuts on your thigh, making you gasp as it began to sting.

"Do we have the asset?"

The doctor smirked before bringing in a man with long hair, his eyes curious as he stared on at you. Kraven dipped his bloody finger into his mouth, causing you to slightly gag as you watched. Kraven turned to the man as the man chastised him.

"When you said you were going to take the girl, I didn't think you were going to try to kill her, Kraven."

"I guess I'm not as in control of my anger as I once thought, Lucian."

The man, Lucian, just glared at Kraven.

"When were you ever?"

The doctor shoved a needle into your arm, causing you to whine, and Lucian hushed you, placing his hands over your face.

"Now, now, dear girl. There is no need to be frightened. It will only hurt for a bit."

He turned to look at Kraven, curiosity swirling within his eyes.

"Just what do you intend to do after she is turned?"

_'Turned?'_

Kraven smiled wickedly.

"I'm going to take her away, far from her parent's eyes, and I'm going to train her...then I'm going to have her kill Selene and Michael."

You began to struggle, desperately trying to get away as Kraven simply smirked at you, and Lucian shook his head.

"You do that, but leave my name out of this."

Kraven stayed quiet, and Lucian turned back to you. Lucian began to lean down to your ear, but before he could do anything, Kraven ordered.

"Take the gag from her. I want to hear her scream as you begin the process."

Lucian paused, seeming to look uncomfortable as the doctor took the gag from your mouth. Immediately, you began to protest.

"I don't know what you want from me, but I have nothing to do with your conflict with my parents! Please! I only just met you today!"

Kraven rolled his eyes.

"You are so naive."

Nodding his head at Lucian, the man turned to you before sinking his teeth into your neck. The pain was immediate, the feeling of his teeth breaking your skin causing you to scream loudly, the burn unlike anything you had ever felt before. Lucian pulled away, his mouth tainted with your blood, and you squeezed your eyes shut. Hot tears ran down your face, and for a moment, you let yourself be vulnerable and cried. The doctor took another blood sample, looking at your blood under a microscope, and he murmured.

"The Lycan DNA is already spreading, but I do not know how long it will take to awaken the dormant Hybrid genes within her DNA."

Kraven replied, his fingers brushing along your legs and up your stomach as he walked up near your head.

"She is going to have to die in order for the gene to come out of dormancy."

You froze, staring up at him with fearful eyes, and Kraven chuckled.

"Run out of smart-ass comments to say, Corvin?"

You hissed out, spitting at him.

"Fuck you!"

Kraven rolled his eyes before leaning down, sinking his teeth into your neck roughly. Once more, a burning sensation riddled where his teeth rubbed against your skin, stinging and throbbing as you screamed once more. With all of your might, you tried to pull yourself away from him, but Kraven threaded his fingers into your hair, keeping your neck to him. Was he... _drinking_  your blood? How fucked up were these people? Slowly, you began to feel light-headed, and your struggling stopped. Kraven pulled away, snarling out, his eyes electric blue.

"Even with that disgusting Lycan blood in you, your human blood tastes  _delicious_."

Unable to reply, you simply laid there, limp and dazed from losing too much blood. Kraven muttered, wiping the blood from his lips.

"It's only a matter of time. Take her back to her cell."

The straps from the table were taken off, releasing you, and hands picked you up by your arms. Lifting you up, the doctor and another man dragged you back to the cell block. When the door opened, your parents shot up, your father grabbing onto the iron bars with white knuckles. With your feet dragging, the men dragged you to your cell and threw you to the ground, your body rolling until it came to rest upon your back. As the men left, you could vaguely hear your father whispering an 'oh no' before everything started to become dark. Slowly, your vision began to dot with black spots, and you prayed that you would not die. However, you could feel your heartbeat coming to a stop until it became quiet and dark.

* * *

It was so unexpected that it had made you cry out. Pain was in every crevice of your body, throbbing and burning as you arched your back from the ground. Your bones cracked and popped with every second that passed, changing and rearranging. Silent screams left your gaping mouth, the pain so unbearable that not even your voice would work. Turning over, you slammed your fists into the ground. Your shoulder blades popped and snapped, your spine pushing against the skin of your back before setting back into place. Slowly, you calmed down as the pain resided. Opening your eyes, you noticed that everything was crisp and clear, looking as if it was daytime even though you knew it was well into the night.

For some reason, there was no concern about what just happened. Instead, you felt enlightened and strong. You felt...free. Taking in the smells around you, you could smell a sweet scent coming from your mother's direction, smelling of cherry blossoms and blood. The smell was coming from your father's cell, but there was also a smell of earth and cologne. Slowly, you sat up onto your hands and knees, taking in your grayish-black skin and deadly claws. What had happened to you? Why were you like this...like a monster? With every breath you took, a very deep yet very quiet growl would emit from deep within your chest, and you could hear the hearts of your parents beating fast.

Slowly, your head turned toward them, and you could spy your parents wide-eyes. However, within your father's eyes, there was a look of sadness and regret. What did he regret? Letting Kraven get to you, or the fact that you were now a monster he could no longer call his daughter? You growled deeply, snarling as you looked at them before you stood up on shaky limbs. Immediately, you could smell and hear the world around you for what felt like miles. The blood those vampires were drinking, the flesh of unfortunate souls, and the sound of soft talking. Turning your head to the cell door, you growled before slamming yourself against it. However, all that sounded was the shaking of the door. Once more, you slammed your shoulder against it, and when it refused to budge, you went berserk. Why were you so angry? Why were you being so violent? Why did you lust to shed blood?

As you continued to howl, scream, growl, and beat down against the cell doors, you were well aware of the voice of Kraven saying a couple floors up.

_'It is time to claim our reward for our hard work.'_

Snarling loudly, you braced yourself against the wall before launching yourself at the cell door, the door busting right off the hinges as your shoulder connected with the metal. Standing up almost immediately, you climbed up the wall, hanging above the doorway in wait. Kraven and his men walked in, eyes widening when they spied the empty cell, and Kraven snarled to Selene and Michael.

"Where is she?"

Your mother replied.

"Where are you?"

At that moment, you let yourself fall down on top of one of the women Kraven had with him, twisting the woman's neck. She dropped, taking you with her, but you skillfully landed on your feet. Immediately, the woman beside you hissed at you, but before she could attack you, your claws had already sunk into her neck, pulling apart her head from her shoulders. Turning to Kraven, you snarled at him menacingly. His blue eyes widened before he raised a gun at you, pulling the trigger as fast as he could. Each bullet caused you to whip back slightly, but you continued to advance on him, growling loudly before grabbing his hand and digging your foot into the ground, swinging him around and throwing him into a wall.

Kraven's body slammed into the wall, breaking through the concrete structure with a growl. Like lightning, you ran after him, standing over him as he slowly got his bearings. Slowly, his eyes looked up at you, glowing that vampiric blue, and you growled. He coaxed softly.

"Now, now, my girl. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves now."

Sensing a presence behind you, you spun around to be face-to-face with a Lycan, their gaping jaw roaring at you. Roaring back with a terrible and frightening roar, you slashed at the beast with your claws, savoring the smell of Lycan blood spilling. However, the beast didn't seem to even flinch, grabbing your arms and throwing you through the wall that led back to the cells. Landing on your back, you growled, seeing your mother sitting safely against the corner where iron met concrete. She ordered encouragingly.

"Get up, (Y/n)!"

Snarling, you rolled your back before jumping up, landing on your feet. The Lycan growled at you before running at you, making you side-step as the Lycan ran into the bars that separated your mother and father. Getting an idea, you kicked the Lycan to piss it off. Immediately, it ran at you, running into the bars, and it became a game of tag-and-dodge. Over and over, you made the Lycan run into the bars that separated your father from you and your mother, weakening the structure until finally, the Lycan burst through the bars, the wall of iron falling with him. Your father immediately went to town.

His skin turned black, his hair quickly following as he changed into a much more darker, much more angrier version of you. Is this what Kraven had meant when the Hybrid gene was already within you? With an acute curiosity, you simply stood there, watching your father tear the Lycan apart with a weird sense of admiration. When the Lycan was dead, ripped apart to pieces, your father turned your way, black eyes staring you down like a hawk. Feeling intimidated, you bared your teeth slightly before jumping at the feeling of a warm hand sliding within yours. Turning, you stared your mother down before looking at her hand, finding comfort within her presence.

Slowly, your (s/c) began to materialize, the grey skin fading away slowly, claws receding into your fingers. A splitting headache made you grasp your head, and you fell into your mother's arms, holding your head tightly. She comforted you quietly.

"It's alright, (Y/n). You're going to be just fine."

You sniffled and asked in a whisper.

"What's wrong with me?"

She immediately said, shaking her head softly.

"Nothing is wrong with you, (Y/n)."

A warm hand came to gently pet your hair, and your father whispered.

"There will never be nothing wrong with you, (Y/n)."

You squeezed your eyes shut, tears falling as you cried softly.

"I tore those women apart...I...I threw Kraven through a wall. I shouldn't be able to do that."

Your mother kissed the top of your head, replying.

"We'll tell you all about it in the morning. For now, rest. We will take you to safety."

She didn't have to tell you twice.


End file.
